1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for desalinization of salt water to render it potable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been many efforts over many years to produce potable water from salt water. So far as is known, the prior efforts have been directed to evaporation-condensation processes and apparatus which involved well-known heating and cooling steps.
The apparatus disclosed in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,596 for a multi-stage compressor has some structure in common with the apparatus of the present invention.